


紅牡丹綉  | 壹

by SummerSleep



Category: theo - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 13:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerSleep/pseuds/SummerSleep





	紅牡丹綉  | 壹

“听说朱家打算把朱小少爷送去蔡总督府那里做小老婆。”

“这是哪里听说的浑话，朱小少爷每天都在这里玩得开开心心的，活脱脱一只自由享乐又不留恋任何人的小夜莺。让他去给蔡家当小老婆？我估计他现在就逃出国了。再说朱老爷只有这么一个儿子，疼得全上海都有所耳闻，哪能让他受这么大的委屈，是蔡总督也没有任何商讨余地，还有……”

“嘘嘘嘘，”话语被急促地打断，“别说了，人来了。”

 

“范丞丞呢？自己给我开的生日会他人都没个影。”朱正廷刚进来就嚷嚷着找人。今夜范丞丞给寿星的朱正廷包下了整家酒厅，说要给他开生日会。朱正廷扫了眼被范丞丞喊来的人塞得满满的酒厅，却唯独不见范丞丞人。朱正廷揪住已经开始喝酒和周围人谈笑风生的黄明昊：“他人呢？”黄明昊一脸委屈：“哥，他的洋行那边临时出了点事所以迟点再来，我以为他和你说了。”

“得，范丞丞，要放我鸽子还不和我说，估计是想找死。”朱正廷放下黄明昊，笑容灿烂地揉了揉他的头发。“不管他，咱们喝。”说着，朱正廷轻盈地跃上酒桌，高高地举起了酒杯。“感谢大家赏我朱正廷的脸来参加生日会为我庆生。大家今晚就都忘记这是个生日会吧，当旧友难得聚一场。我先敬一杯，祝大家玩得尽兴！”

场子一下子炒得火热。华美旗袍缠着的柔媚身骨像灵活熟捻的游鱼，滑过一个个真丝领带撑起的起伏不断地胸膛。她们踩着Ferregamo带起的一阵阵混着夏士莲雪花膏香气的风，悄悄钻进妥帖整肃的暗色西装的缝隙，被欲望加成的血气在严密的包裹下或许已经烧成一片火红的平夷。从西洋带回来的最新的爵士黑胶碟片换掉了留声机上古臭的夜上海，女人和男人们自觉成双成对，踱着暧昧的舞步，扭着明晃的身姿。

啊，真好。

朱正廷内心感叹着，笑得愈发花枝招展，周边的人起哄声一浪高过一浪，一杯酒刚下肚，手里马上就被换上新的酒杯。他说不喝了不喝了，跑到舞厅中央动起了自己的腰肢，往日多年的花旦功底和近来新学爵士舞的练习，让他马上吸引了所有人的眼光。朱正廷燥热地舔了舔唇，眼神迷离，美艳的脸蛋漂着醉人的红晕。纯白的洋短衫和五分格子西裤更衬出他的羊脂肤和上海上流圈总不自觉作餐后谈资的惊艳美貌。这样的人是抽着最上乘最浓质的鸦片才能略微幻想出来一角轮廓的美神。

“哥，你冷静点，快点回来喝酒！”黄明昊可没疯到忘了朱正廷勾引人的本领，连忙拉他回到酒桌这边坐下。

“昊昊，我……我要跳舞嘛……”

操。黄明昊心里暗骂了一句，探视了一下周围，发现旁边的人眼神都暗下了几度。

“哥，你可行行好吧。范丞丞……对，丞丞很快就来陪你了，你先乖乖呆一会儿。”黄明昊迫于无奈，只好搬出范丞丞来挡住那些个朱正廷有意无意招来的狗屁桃花。谁知道朱正廷还会不会干出什么脱衣服之类狂野的事情，他拦不住，范丞丞得剥了他的皮，明天所有洋行的贷款利息翻一倍。

“哦好吧，我不跳了……”朱正廷听到范丞丞的名字时终于安静了点，只是忍不住撅了撅嘴，一副受了天大的委屈的样子。

可得了吧，黄明昊翻着白眼心想。他赶紧拿起酒杯怼向了朱正廷红殷殷的小嘴。

 

朱正廷坐着喝了好多，酒力再好如他，觉着再喝就要一头栽下去了，常年不太好的胃也在隐隐作痛。他和黄明昊说了声要去休息一下，便上到二楼的专属雅间。他站到床边细细簌簌地脱着衣服，突然从背后被一双优雅挽起袖子的手臂圈住了腰，褪下的上衣软软地挂在了腰间。一个毛茸茸的脑袋顺势窝进了朱正廷的颈窝，舌头轻轻地舔着他漂亮的锁骨。

“你什么时候进来的呀……”满满酒雾的口腔过滤过的声音比往常带着更甜的软糯，钻进范丞丞的耳朵里直直往下窜就要从某个硬起来的部位冲出去。

“宝贝……”范丞丞双手忍不住在朱正廷滑腻的肌肤上游走，最后打手覆上两边的胸脯，修长的两指夹着乳头，开始大力地揉捏了起来。

“嗯……啊……你敢迟到……还想吃我……你怎么这么……嗯……”朱正廷小嘴一张一合地训着他，身子却诚实的抖动了起来，西装裤上暗色的水渍越来越浓，前面也鼓胀得越来越大。范丞丞听着他不成声调的哼唧，忍不住轻笑出声，然后拉下裤链放出阳具，隔着布料快速地朝着朱正廷的穴口用力地顶弄了起来。

“你还敢笑……啊！————”突如其来的动作让朱正廷一下子惊呼出声，百转千回，最后化在了无法承受却又沉醉其中的顶弄中软唇流下的涎液。

范丞丞的性器又胀大了一圈，不知疲倦地隔空抽插着，然而早已经历过愉悦性事又天赋异禀的朱正廷哪里能满足，他知道自己马眼汩汩地冒着黏液，却没办法畅快地到达潮峰。他努力地转过头去寻找着范丞丞的嘴唇，又含玩又舔弄，然后嘟着嘴低着眼角软软地开口：“进来好不好嘛？丞丞好硬好大，我想在你身下高潮，然后夹你也爽得射出来。”说着朱正廷软下腰，上半身趴在床上，圆润的屁股撅起来，讨好地蹭着范丞丞硕大的囊袋。

“你啊……”范丞丞用力往前一顶，布料裹着小部分龟头捅进了朱正廷的穴口。

“啊！——就是这样！丞丞快点进来，我要！我要嘛——”

“好，是你说要的。”范丞丞笑着突然将朱正廷抱起来，走到了巨大的落地窗前，一把拉开了窗帘，刚刚舞厅的情景一览无遗，朱正廷还能清晰地看到有好几对已经开始做着隐秘的交合。“我们就在这单面玻璃上做。”朱正廷一下子羞红了脸。他虽然知道这是单面，下面的人根本看不到他们，但是很久没和范丞丞做过这种刺激的性事的朱正廷还是既兴奋又羞耻，所有感官的敏感度被放大到了一个可怕的程度。他乖乖屈从于欲望的叫嚣，趴在了玻璃上，屁股翘得尽可能高，继续急不可耐地勾引着范丞丞的巨物。

突然门外传来悉悉索索的响声，还夹杂一声微弱的“正廷……”。朱正廷勉强从情欲中恢复些许理智：“等……等一下丞丞……昊昊好像……在门外叫我……”然而范丞丞已经把他的西裤褪下，性欲膨胀的巨龙对准了张张合合盛情邀请的小嘴。

“丞丞等一下……”

“你在想什么啊他可是你的干儿子！！！”

在门外突然爆发一句巨大的吵架声中范丞丞毫无预兆地猛地插入直中穴心。

“啊！”

朱正廷在一声高昂的媚叫中痉挛地喷射而出。

门外的声响早已在高潮中被抛到九霄云外门外。范丞丞拔出性器，朱正廷连忙凑上汁水淋漓的小穴：“嗯……丞丞，丞丞不要走，还要，还要……”范丞丞抱起他将他放在羊毛地毯上，扶着背轻轻靠在玻璃上。刚刚射出的浊液往下流流到了朱正廷的嘴边，他探过头去舔了舔，牵动着身下的穴口磨蹭着柔软细长的羊毛。“啊……”还在余韵中的朱正廷发出了娇喘。

范丞丞笑着看着敏感的朱正廷：“宝贝，我们玩点更刺激的好不好？”

情色潮湿的水眸中映出的是，范丞丞缓缓从身旁黑金色的礼袋里拿出窄短性感的后开叉的旗袍和丝绒高跟鞋，上面大大的艳丽得耀眼的红牡丹。

 

突然间舞厅里高昂的欢呼声都停滞了。

 

舞台上火红的旗袍裹着弧度流畅的娇躯，一双葱白的手缓缓抚过立麦柱，从下往上，玉盖的指尖流出无尽的风情欲色，在场的男人感觉自己的下身像是被温柔地爱抚，张大了嘴喘着气。他美艳的脸略微扬起，稍长的头发吻着仿佛高潮后透出不正常红晕的双颊，眼皮微垂，眼角下坠，像缀着孔雀的尾羽，纤绒而流彩，半露的琥珀瞳孔对不上焦距，冰冷又悲悯，无情又滥情。

他的唇贴着古铜话筒，轻轻地哼着一曲缠绵悱恻的游园惊梦。

旗袍上的大红牡丹仿佛也得了魂，绽着张媚又悲戚的光。

范丞丞看得迷了眼。镶在红丝绒细跟鞋里的小脚轻巧地左右踱动，每一步都晃进了他的心里。他走了上去，从背后环过朱正廷，低声念着柳梦梅的词应和着他。朱正廷软软地往后偎着，仰起的头靠进了范丞丞的肩窝。范丞丞偏过头，吻住了他的发。

朱正廷的心一下子化了。

他秀嘴一动，便唱出了那么一句。

 

“这一霎天留人便，草藉花眠，则把云鬟点，红松翠偏。见了你紧相偎，慢厮连——”

 

 

绮情一吐，明朝潮动海上城。


End file.
